undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:River Person/@comment-32256340-20170711212803
I have always thought that the man who came from the other world is Frisk DON'T INSULT ME YET READ THE WHOLE THING! The Surface is very much like another world to the monsters as it is nothing like anything they have seen before, excluding those who had seen it before the monsters were sealed away. "Man" would be referring to humankind is often referred to as "mankind" and humans are compared to animals as man, an example being that a dog is man's best friend. In every route that isn't Pacifist, the monsters certainly need to be wary of Frisk. Even in a Pacifist run, the player resets and Frisk could easily kill people in the next run. Now for why I think So Sorry and Doctor W. D. Gaster do not work. I will begin with So Sorry. Well, there is valid evidence that So Sorry is from another world, as shown by its Check menu. However, you certainly do not need to be wary of it since it is not even trying to hurt you and Frisk could have easily said, "Excuse me, but you are hurting me in your attempt to get your things since you are hitting me with your tail and throwing paper that is somehow dangerous at me." Furthermore, So Sorry is not a man, but a monster. As the River Person said themself, "Monsters, humans...Flowers." This can be changed to "Monsters, men...Flowers" simply by changing a single word to one of its synonyms. Furthermore, you have to go out of your way to find him, so why would you be wary of someone who is found by being chased down? So, it seems quite unlikely that So Sorry is the man from the other world. Now, Doctor W. D. Gaster does seem more likely than So Sorry, but I still think it is Frisk. This is because, well, first of all, he still is not a man, he is a monster, but this was already explained in So Sorry's explanation and does not require repetition. Also, while it is not unlikely that he is from another world, there is also no valid evidence from Toby Fox or in Undertale itself. Furthermore, he seems to be completely harmless, but since everyone fears things that are shrouded in mystery, it could be valid to say that we should fear him. However, the other reasons are why I think he is not the man who came from the other world. All of what I said is just a speculation, and if you disagree with it I am fine with that and even agree with you disagreeing with me since it is always good to back speculations that are backed with valid evidence. Also, I apologize if my comment contained any grammar errors, as I did not go back and edit it. Thank you for reading this, and if you have an argument against this or anything to add on, or just a simple comment about this, I would love to receive a reply!